Pharoah Love
by JamesPotterROXmySOX
Summary: In egyptain times there lives a Pharoah's son. A peasant is discovered freeing a woman from the working fields. What happens when they meet? DannyxSam
1. Chapter 1

**R&R!!! If you like it!!! **

**Reviews are the only way that I'll be writing frequently on this one… **

**NikiJane**

Samantha Manson carried a basket with all the month's groceries in her arms.

She walked into her small house; it could more likely be called a hut made out of mud. Being an Egyptian peasant in these times weren't good for most. Only the higher class and the Pharaoh Royal family lived through everyday with out seeing hardships.

Just the thought of the Pharaoh and his horrid family made Sam's blood boil.

"Back already," granny said.

Sam smiled at her beloved grandma. Granny lived with her since her parents had been killed when she was 3.

Sam was 19 now and gorgeous as ever. Her granny always made a point of saying that she could pass as a noble woman in the higher class. Her dark Black hair was slightly wavy and reached her hips. She had a gorgeous figure but most beautiful of all were her striking amethyst eyes.

Sam put the groceries down and said, "Pharaoh declared ten new laws today."

Granny grunted, "What did that crackpot declare now?"

Sam shrugged, "same old things really. No leaving the house past 9, raised prices on food and taxes, every second boy to be killed, the usual."

Granny nodded and said while knitting, "what you need is a man Sammie baby, strong and handsome one."

Sam shook her head at her silly granny and said, "come on old lady I think it's time for your nap."

"It is not," she declared defiantly and Sam laughed.  
"Granny I have to get to work, go on into bed please," Sam said putting on a warmer outer layer.

Granny grunted, "If you had a man then you wouldn't have to go out to work everyday."

Sam rolled her eyes. It was true that many men had asked for her hand in marriage but none of them appealed to her. She hadn't found _**the one. **_

Sam closed the door on her way out and granny muttered, "What an exotic beauty like her is doing in these parts of the city I'll never know."

Sam walked down the scruffy streets cursing the pharaoh for leaving kids starving on the roads.

She smacked into someone and fell back.

The person was wearing a hood but you could see her dark red hair flowing out from the front.

"Sorry," she said helping Sam up.

"That's fine," Sam responded smiling. She saw the woman smile under the hood. There were load noises and the woman hastily looked around her. She said sorry again and rushed past.

"She's in a hurry," Sam muttered and carried on walking.

Three large guards rushed up to her and said, "Have you seen the royal princess?"

"Huh?" Sam said and then their question clicked in, "do I look like I would know what the royal princess looks like."

"She has blue eyes and long red hair," one of the guards said looking very worried, "we are meant to be escorting her, but she slipped away from us."

Sam nodded and knew the girl she had bumped into was the princess but she said, "Sorry fellows, I can't help you."

And she turned the corner quickly. A cloaked figure sighed and removed her hood. Sam's mouth dropped, it really was the princess.

"Thank-you," she said so sincerely that Sam smiled. She despised the pharaoh but that doesn't mean his daughter is bad.

Sam shrugged, "no problem."

The princess looked around and said, "Can you take me to your house?"

Sam hesitated and said, "I'm on my way to work and…"

The princess shoved a bag of money into Sam's hands and she said pleadingly, "please.."

Sam sighed and said, "Follow me."

The princess pulled on her hood and they started walking down the dark streets again. A lot of men on the sides of the roads winked at them or tried to grab them.

Sam hissed angrily, "go to the shop pervert."

The princess shivered next to her and said, "You handle everything quite well."

Sam shrugged, "it's what happens when you grow up in these areas. By the way, I'm Samantha but everyone calls me Sam."

The princess laughs and said, "I'm Jasmine but my brother and friends call me Jazz."

Granny was looking out the window when Sam came through the door. She exclaimed when she saw the cloaked figure, "have you finally found a man?"

Sam sighed and Jazz laughed. She removed her hood and only for a moment was granny disappointed. Then she exclaimed, "If we're having guests I'll whip up a nice meal."

"Thanks Granny," Sam said kissing her grandma on her frail cheek.

Granny immediately departed to cook their dinner.

Jazz and Sam took a seat on an old coach.

"Want to explain why you're wondering around in the most dangerous part of the city _**your highness?"**_

Jazz broke down into tears, "don't call me that. I'm JAZZ!" she sobbed even louder making tears cascade down her beautiful face, "I needed to get away, even if it's only for a night." Jazz shook her head angrily, "PRINCESS THAT! PRINCESS THIS! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"You're not so bad off," Sam said indicating to her home, "look where I live."

Jazz smiled, "want to trade."

Both girls laughed.

"Dinners ready!" Granny shouted.

Jazz and Sam stood and went to the dinner table.

"This is wonderful," Jazz said with a genuine smile.

"I'm glad you like it Baby, you should come by more often."

Jazz's face lit up and she said, 'Can I Sam?"

Sam laughed, "when ever you want to visit you can."

Jazz smiled broadly and continued to eat with the air of a princess.

For the next month Jazz came to Visit the Manson household frequently. She became a part of the family and Sam and Jazz quickly became the best of friends. They spoke of everything except Sam didn't tell of her hatred for Jazz's father or fore fathers for destroying the land that is Egypt.

"See you tomorrow," Jazz said hugging Sam.

"Ok," Sam said.

"Bye," and Jazz darted out the house holding her hood close to her head.

Pharaoh's palace

"What are we doing tonight Danny?" an African American boy from a noble family asked his best friend, the crowned prince and soon to be pharaoh.

Danny shrugged, "Don't know Tuck."

"Where's Jazz?" Tucker asked a little too interested.

Danny said, "Probably running off again tonight."

"Where does she go anyway?" Tucker asked.

Danny shrugged, "maybe she found a boy friend."

Tucker frowned when he heard this and said, "Why don't we follow her."

Danny exclaimed, "Come on Tuck, I think we have better things to do than follow my crazy sister around the city."

"Come one Danny, aren't you curious where she keeps disappearing to?"

Danny sighed and said, "Fine."

"Yes!" Tucker said joyfully.

They both got dressed into cloaks and waited for jazz to leave her room. At 7 she came out also wearing a cloak. She scurried down the stairs with Danny and Tucker close behind. They walked past upper class and past the middle class until they came to a part of the city that looked horrible.

Tucker was amazed that jazz wasn't scarred and Danny was worried where his sister was going in this part of the city.

They crouched in the bushes as Jazz knocked on the door of a house.

A beautiful young woman opened the door. Her dark black hair cascaded down her back and shoulders.

Danny sucked in a deep breathe and uttered, "Wow."

"No kidding," tucker whispered next to him.

The beautiful girl smiled and said, "Took you long enough, granny's making spaghetti."

Jazz said something in return that they couldn't hear and the woman laughed.

The sound made Danny's heart skip a beat. _Who is she? Why is Jazz here? _He asked himself.

Jazz went inside and the girl shut the door.

Tucker was the first to speak, "who is she?"

"No idea," Danny said truthfully.

They both slipped back down the streets and into the palace. Danny said goodbye to tucker and went into his large room.

He dropped into his bed after pulling off his shirt. He lay there wide awake. For some reason the girl kept drifting into his mind and he wanted desperately to know who she was.

_Should I ask Jazz? _Danny thought, _Nwwaa... she'll just explode in anger. _Danny sighed _guess I'll never now who she is. _

Manson house

Granny passed Jazz the meat sauce and they all laughed at a joke Sam had just said.

"I'm getting another job tomorrow," Sam said.

"What? A third one?" Jazz said.

Sam nodded and Granny interrupted, "JUST get a man Sammie baby and you won't need to worry about money."

Sam smothered her face in her hands. She was aggravated at her grans persistence of marriage and even more aggravated that she wasn't able to pay the house and food bill.

"I can lend you some money," Jazz said.

Sam shook her head, "thanks, but I'll have to earn it on my own."

Jazz nodded. She knew of her fathers rule that no man/woman/animal may borrow money to pay for taxes/bills.  
"My brothers going to change all of this," Jazz persisted.  
"He'll be just like all the other Pharaohs," Sam spat.

"You don't know him," jazz said slowly.

"I don't need to," Sam said eating her spaghetti.

Jazz sighed, "He'll be named Pharaoh in a year's time and then you'll see."

"Well, I hope you're right," Granny said smiling weakly.

After dinner Jazz helped wash up and then left. Sam put Granny to sleep and went downstairs to sleep on the coach.

The next morning Sam kissed her granny on the cheek and darted out the door to go to work.

Granny hummed as she dusted down the counters.

She froze as there was loud banging on the door. There were gun shots and the door was bashed down. Granny's heart hammered away and she thought _they've come, thank goodness Sam isn't here. _

Ten guards rushed into the room. Two guards grabbed Granny roughly.

"Where's the girl?" One of them said.

"Not here sir," another guard answered.

'sir' as he was called rubbed his head, "hmmm. We need two more for the working block; we'll just pick one up on the road."

The guards laughed and someone shoved granny out the door, "come on grandma."

People ran away as the guards marched down the streets dragging Granny behind them. People bolted their windows and shut the doors trembling and hoping the pharaoh hadn't sent for them too.

**That was chapter 1, I hope you liked it… I'm seriously starting to like this story more and more… I have everything planned out in my head… **

**NikiJane**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, just this story… **

"Granny, I'm home…" Sam froze as she saw the door bashed down.

_NO! _She screamed in her head as she ran inside. Books were on the floor, chairs were thrown about and tables lay in dis-order.

Sam dropped to the floor letting tears fall from her eyes. She banged on the floor, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

She sat for hours not moving, breathing heavily and crying until her eyes were dry.

She smothered her face in her hands and remained silent for another ten minutes. She stood up slowly and straightened out her clothes. She went to the mirror and fixed her make-up so she looked good as new and ran out the house.

She raced down to a small house and said to the scruffy man, "I'd like to right an appeal for my grandmother."

"From where?" he said.

"Working grounds," Sam choked out.

The man erupted into laughter.

Sam screamed frustrated and he stopped, "sorry little miss, anyone who goes into the working grounds doesn't come out with out Pharaoh's power."

Sam screamed infuriated and rushed away from the house.

She walked past Middle class and right into the first class. She stopped in front of the large palace and gasped at its beauty.

"Good day," A guard said politely and Sam realized he must think she was a noble.

She said, "good day, I seek an audience with Royal Princess Jasmine."

"I'll go and see," the guard said bowing. He stepped past the gates and went to speak to one of his commanding officers.

"Why don't you seek an audience with me instead street rat," A man from behind said.

Sam swerved around and saw a guard she new. He watched over her section of the streets at night.

He roughly grabbed her by the waist and yanked her forward pressing Sam firmly against him. He kissed her forcefully and licked her cheek.

Sam screamed, "Uggh... OFF!" she punched him in the fast with quick reflexes and darted onto palace grounds.

The guard was immediately chasing behind with blood flowing from his face, 'INTRUDER! INTRUDER!"

Dozens of guards charged out from the palace walls. Sam ran quickly into one of the gardens, her heart beating fast.

Just as the guards closed in a man jumped down from the wall and said, "Calm down gents, the lady's with me."

The guard with the broken nose shouted, "Your royal highness the street rat broke my nose."

The man said harshly, "You know I don't hear words such as Street rat in my presence. You most likely deserved it. Now leave."

The guards darted away and the man turned to face Sam. She blinked and didn't know what to say. The boy was devishly handsome with striking blue eyes and black hair.

"Why did you punch him?" he said laughing slightly. He had never liked that guard much.

Sam shrugged, "the usual, Kissing and touching."

Danny's felt angry at what the guard had done but he admitted that he was particularly famous for bedding woman, so it wasn't a surprise.

"You okay?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah…." Sam spluttered, "Well, no."

His eyebrow raised and his face made Sam's heart hammer away.

She quickly said, "I need to speak to Jazz."

He didn't question and said, "Come with me."

He grabbed her hand making Sam's heart skip a beat and pulled her toward the palace. After many turns and stair climbs he stopped in front of a door.

He knocked on it and called, "JAZZ! Open up! There's someone to see you!"

Jazz screamed, "DANNY IF IT'S SOMEONE TO PRUPOSE AGAIN SEND HIM AWAY!"

Sam couldn't believe it. Danny AKA Prince Daniel was standing next to her. He seemed to have forgotten he was holding her hand.

Danny rolled his eyes, "it's not a proposal Jazz, it's a girl."

Jazz opened the door and her mouth dropped.

"Sam." She gasped.

Sam broke down into tears which shocked both Danny and Jazz. She rushed inside the room and Jazz closed the door whispering, "thanks" to Danny.

He stood outside wondering what his sister and the crying girl were saying to each other.

"WHAT!" he heard Jazz shout.

"IF I WAS HOME…" he heard Sam sob. Or at least he thought her name was Sam.

He pressed his ear against the door and heard Jazz whisper, "it isn't your fault Sam."

"Jazz I should have been there, I was out looking for work and they... she…" she sobbed again, "she won't survive Jazz, she won't. Can't I take her place, isn't there anything you can do."

Danny heard Jazz sigh. He immediately realized who ever they were talking about meant something to jazz because it sounded like she was crying.

She said in a strained voice, "I'm sorry Sam, there's nothing I can do... only the pharaoh…"

Danny heard a large bang and then something drop to the ground. He guessed Sam had destroyed something in the room and dropped to the ground crying.

"I'LL TAKE HER PLACE!" Sam shouted and Danny heard Jazz also break down and drop next to Sam. They both sat on the floor sobbing.

Danny was very confused and walked to his room thinking. When he came back later he found Jazz crying with her head on the desk. He comforted her and Jazz only sobbed out, "Sam is going to be all alone there… all alone, in that horrid place. I'll run away and…" she sobbed louder and Danny hugged her.

"Where did she go?" Danny asked.

"Home," Jazz sniffed and then she added muttering, "Who knows what that crazy girl is going to do to get her back."

These words frightened Danny for some reason and Jazz shooed him out her room. For the next few days Jazz was highly depressed and Pharaoh Jack was concerned for her well being.

"What is wrong with her?" Jack grunted.

He wore his crown.

Danny said slowly and carefully, "she seems to have lost a friend, I think, to the working fields."

Jack grunted, "working fielders are only for peasants. Don't tell me your sister has befriended peasants?"

Before Danny could answer the doors banged open and tucker came in shouting, "hello royal family. What's up pharaoh dude?"

Jack muttered, "well some times peasants aren't to bad."

Danny sighed and said, "bye."

He stood and began to leave with Tucker.

"Oh, and dear we are having your bride 'try-outs' (auditions) in the morning," Queen Maddie, his mom, said.

Danny groaned and shoved Tucker out the door.

"Yes!" Tucker exclaimed, "Try-outs!"

"For me," Danny informed him.

"Yeah I know, and once they're rejected they'll have a shoulder to cry on. Two actually," Tucker dusted off each shoulder and Danny rolled his eyes, "I hate these stupid try-outs."

"I don't," tucker declared.

A figure dashed past them but Danny was to fast. He grabbed at her small wrist and she was twisted back.

"ah!" she screamed and her hood fell off. Their eyes locked and Danny let go of her.

"sorry," Sam said seriously, "just going to Jazz." And she darted up the stairs pulling her hood back on.

"Wow! Dude isn't that the girl from the lower class house, the peasant. Jazz must have lent her some clothes or something 'cause she looks just like a noble."

Danny nodded slowly and they began walking again, "what were we talking about again?"

"Oh yeah, fiancé try outs," Tucker said.

"oh," Danny said sadly.

"You never pick any of the hotties that audition," tucker said looking almost astonished.

Danny shrugged, "their all the same, pretty, conceited and mean."

Tucker rolled his eyes and said, "HOTTIES!"

Danny laughed.

Jazz's room 

"I don't know Sam," Jazz said slowly.

"COME ON!" Sam pleaded, "all you have to do is get me inside and I'll get granny out, it's that easy."

Jazz looked at the ground and sighed. She finally looked back up and said, "we're breaking into the working fields. The fields that have thousands of guards and a state of the art security system. If you're caught you're head'll be chopped off and I'll be condemned to marry. For anyone else, never, For granny, always."

Sam jumped up and hugged her best friend, "let's get started."

**What do you think??? A lot more DannyxSam later, but for now the story needs to build… **

**Their breaking into the working grounds to free Granny. Will Sam get caught? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 3. **

**NikiJane**


	3. Chapter 3

**YES, Chapter 3 is here!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. **

**NikiJane**

For two weeks Jazz was quite and secretive. She whispered a lot and disappeared into her room. Only Danny knew it was to speak with Sam.

Jazz stood at the dinner table and bowed her head, "May I be excused?"

Maddie said, "of course dear."

Jazz left quickly behind. Danny noticed she was more pale than ever and slightly trembling.

He excused himself and dashed out the room to follow. He found her outside her bedroom door.

"What are you doing Jazz?" Danny asked intrigued.

"None of your business," Jazz hissed and she looked around quickly. She sighed and paled even more as a cloaked figure came up the stairs.

The figure looked around quickly and removed her hood.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked.

"I… I don't know Sam," Jazz said trembling.

Sam sighed, "DO it for your best friend."

"Yeah, I'm going to get my best friends head chopped off!" Jazz hissed and looked around for any guards again.

"What," Danny said urgently, "WHAT are you two doing?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Jazz said becoming white as a sheet.

Sam was slightly fidgety as Danny noticed but completely calm otherwise.

"Jazz," Sam said sadly and in a whisper, "you know she won't survive."

Jazz sighed, "Fine."

Danny urgently said, "no, what are you guys doing. Nothing stupid…."

Jazz and Sam turned to leave but Danny grabbed Sam's wrist and said to Jazz, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Jazz looked around frightened but it was Sam who said, "She'll be fine Danny."

Danny wanted to say he was also worried about her but instead released her wrist and said, "be careful."

They both nodded and dashed down the stairs covering their faces with their hoods.

Danny shook his head muttering, "crazy Egyptian girls."

Sam and Jazz 

The two cloaked figures dashed around the back of a building and Sam whispered, "thanks Jazz."

"yeah, yeah," she muttered taking a key from her pocket, "I snuck this right from my dad, if he finds out…" her words drifted away and she popped the key into the back door's hole. It swung open to reveal slave upon slave chained in the working fields.

"Be safe," Jazz whispered hugging Sam.

Sam smiled and quickly ran through the door.

Jazz pocketed the key but left the back door open. She walked up front and said to the driver of the carriage, "when they get out, drive them as fast as you can. You know where."

The carriage driver nodded.

……………………………………**OoO…………………………………..**

Sam walked easily in and out the chained slaves. She shivered every time one touched her and felt terrible for the 7-15 year old boys. A guard took out his whip and slashed at an old ladies back. As the leather made contact with her flesh it ripped off. Sam closed her eyes trying not to picture that as her granny. The guards thought she was a noble woman so didn't ask anything of her. Sam's eye's scanned the thousands of faces in front of her and then finally she found her.

Her dear old granny shackled and waiting her turn to lift rocks and boulders. She was slightly bruised but to Sam's relief nothing worse.

She raced forward and took out three short wires.

"Sam..." Granny gasped.

"shhh…" Sam said and she slowly started picking the lock. Granny was to shocked to speak. Her cuffs fell to the ground and someone yelled, "PRISONER ESCAPING!!!"

Granny paled, "NO DEAR CHILD! RUN SAMMIE BABY! RUN!"

"not with out you," Sam declared and she grabbed her granny's frail arm and they flew straight to the door. Guard's who had been taking by surprise hurried after them. Whips dashed out and Sam made sure to protect Granny with her own body. One leather strap grazed her cheek. Her cloak fell off but they carried on running. The whips tore at Jazz's dress and they finally escaped through the back door. Guards rushed out and Sam shoved her granny into the carriage Jazz had got them. She climbed up but someone grabbed her ankle and pulled her back.

"GO!!" Sam shrieked. Her hair was now loose and displayed all over her face, "GO!!"

The carriage driver whipped forward and Granny screamed, "SAMMIE! NO!!!"

Sam sighed and let the guards take her with out a fight.

Danny and Tucker 

"No," Danny hissed to his mother.

She looked very sad that he hadn't picked the young princess from ire land but called for the next person.

A beautiful girl with short brown hair came in. After three minutes with her Danny said, "no way."

Maddie sighed, "NUMBER 372! COME IN!"

Tucker yawned and said, "I liked numbers 200- 272."

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "no more, I can't take this."

"Oh but Danny…" Maddie started but Danny had already slammed the door on his way out.

He marched through the palace garden kicking a rock. Jazz came through the gates looking anxious.

"Where's Sam?" Danny asked quickly.

Jazz looked at him as if not hearing what he said and dropped to the ground sobbing, "I'm such a moron, MAY I DIE LIKE CLEOPATRA! How could I do it?? How?"

Danny didn't know what to say to comfort her.

Jazz quickly stood, brushed her tears away and said, "She's strong and I'm sure she'll be fine."

Jazz gracefully walked up the stairs and into her room.

Danny carried on walking. He was trying to figure out where Sam was when he saw her. Five guards were leading her through the gate and another ten followed from behind.

She had her nose in the air and when one of the guards tried to touch her she hissed, "Keep your grimy hands to yourself."

Danny's eyes lingered over her dress which was torn and showed a considerable amount of her fare skin.

The guards walked her through the palace and into a room that Danny knew was his father's court. He snuck in through a secret passage he had discovered when he was 10.

Sam was thrown to the ground in front of a large thrown. A man walked forward and took a place on the chair.

"You are the one who freed the woman from the fields?" the pharaoh said.

Sam remained silent.

"no case to plead," Jack said plainly, "fine. Then I sentence for h…" he was cut of by Danny who walked briskly forward and yelled at the guards, "I specifically ORDERED FOR THIS WOMAN TO BE ESCORTED OUT OF THE FIELDS!"

The guards looked absolutely puzzled, and they had a right to be.

"You know this girl Daniel?" Jack asked.

"yes father, can't you see her attire and look at the bone structure in her face. She is certainly not a peasant but a noble woman," Danny winked and only Sam saw it, "She asked if she could see the fields, strictly because she was curious and now look at her. Stripped down and thrown to the floor. The guards have obviously tricked you and took her because they couldn't find the true culprit."

Sam was highly impressed by Danny's lying skills. He spoke with out hesitation and clearly.

Jack exploded, "WHAT! I WILL NOT HAVE A NOBLE DISGRACED IN MY COURT! The 15 guards will have their heads chopped off for this mutiny."

"NO!" Sam shouted quickly and Danny smiled, "I mean.. uh.. it was an honest mistake sire."

Danny was also impressed at the way Sam spoke; she could really pass as a noble.

Jack nodded, "please forgive me for this horrid affair and I will spare their lives for the sake of your conscience."

Sam stood, curtseyed and said, "you are most certainly forgiven Sire."

He smiled, "what a lovely woman. Hah! You should come here more often my dear."

Sam smiled and said, "I shall sire."

With that Danny grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her out of court. They walked straight up the stairs with out a word and into Danny's room.

He slammed the door, "Damn it Sam!! He was just about to sentence your head CHOPPED OFF!"

Sam looked down at the ground but looked up smiling and then she started laughing uncontrollably.

Danny frowned and said, "what's so funny."

"I DID IT!" Sam said happily and with out thinking hugged Danny happily. Her still torn dress made her skin brush Danny.

She screamed, "I DID IT!"  
Danny frowned again, "what did you do."

Sam sat on his bed and said, "I rescued her."

"WHO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Danny screamed annoyed.

"my granny," Sam said.

Danny froze and said, "oh."

Sam smiled and looked down at her dress. She laughed, "do you think Jazz will let me borrow another one?"

Danny smiled, "I've never known her to be much of a sharing person. You must be special for her to give you her _**dresses." **_

Sam stood and said, "I'll go talk to her then…. Umm… Danny, thanks for ya know.."

He nodded, "no problem."

Sam left to Jazz's room.

Danny heard Jazz scream in delight. He climbed out on his balcony so he could hear what they were saying.

Jazz happily said, "I'll give my brother a thousand kisses!!! Granny's fine and MY DAD THINKS YOU'RE A NOBLE!"

The two girls hugged and Sam twirled around in her torn dress, "don't I look like one?"

Jazz laughed, "we have to get you out of those rags."

She rummaged through her large closet and pulled out a lilac dress. Sam stripped from her old dress and slipped into this one. It hugged her snugly and she placed her small feet into the shoes.

Jazz brushed her hair and let it fall down her back.

"Hmmm.." she said examining Sam, "there's something missing… UHH. I know." Jazz threw open one of her chests and took out a small box.

Inside was a pure gold necklace with a purple ruby in the centre.

She placed it on Sam's small neck and said, "there, you look JUST like a noble now."

Sam examined herself in the mirror and gasped, "I can't wear this Jazz."

Jazz shrugged, "I've never really been an amethyst Ruby person, you can keep it."

Sam looked at her self again and Jazz exclaimed, "YOU SHOULD STAY FOR DINNER! I won't let you go back to that horrid neighbourhood, at least not for tonight."

Sam sighed and said, "what about your parents?"

"What about them, you are a royal _**remember**_," Jazz said.

Both girls laughed and someone knocked on Danny's door.

HE left the balcony and opened it.

"Hey Tuck," he said to his best friend.

"Hey, all your woman possible-fiance's have left," he said.

"Good," Danny declared.

"let's get ready for dinner," Tucker said getting out a change of clothes for supper. Everyone knew that you had to look very presentable at a royal dinner EVERY NIGHT.

Dinner 

"What's your name dear?" Maddie asked at the dinner table.

"Samantha," Sam said.

"Hah! Short for Sam," Jack laughed joyfully eating some of his grapes.

"yes," Sam said smiling. She was surprised that this was Pharaoh Jack. She had always imagined him ruthless and cruel but now he seemed… nice.

"well, it's wonderful to meet you Sam," Maddie said.

Tucker had been strictly told by Danny not to mention that Sam was a peasant. In the palace she was a rich noble from France.

Danny reached forward for the gravy and so did Sam. Their hands touched and both jerked back, making the table cloth and food fly everywhere. Danny and Sam both turned a deep red and the servants scurried around to fix the meal again.

Jack watched all this amused. He looked from Danny and then to Sam. He murmured, "Hmmmm."

**What does Jack have planned for Danny and Sam???? **

**Hope you liked this next chapter, **

**NikiJane**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom… **

**SamxDanny 4eva **

  

**NikiJane**

Jazz knocked on Sam's door. Granny was on the out skirts of Egypt in a lovely condo having the time of her life. Sam had contacted her and told her she was fine and had said she should stay where she is.

Sam opened the door, "Oh, hey Jazz. I wasn't expecting you today."

Jazz rushed inside, "I wasn't expecting to come Sam. My dad wants you to come with the royal family to lunch. He has an announcement he wants to make."

"He wants me to be there for the announcement?" Sam asked shocked.

Jazz shrugged, "he told me that you HAD to be there."  
Sam frowned, "that's strange."

"Tell me about it," Jazz said sitting down, "and mom's been really happy for the past few days, humming and singing constantly."

"Well I suppose we'll find out what's happening won't we," Sam said and ten minutes later she was alone in her small house.

In the beginning being alone and knowing Granny was in the working fields, sleeping on hard ground, being whipped, working until every bone screamed had made it unbearable. Now it was simply a bit lonely but Sam had a sense of peace with in. Her granny was fine and she would be attending Lunch with the royals of Egypt. How her life seemed to have changed over night.

She walked up the stairs and into her small room. Her closet was small but fit her 5 new dresses and 2 casual outfits perfectly. Sam had given away her old clothes since she didn't have space to keep unnecessary clothing.

She looked through the fine clothes and felt slightly ashamed that she should have such wonderful things when there were people she knew who were starving. Of course her and Jazz had gone shopping in the upper class part of the city and Jazz had bought them for her so no one knew of her extravagant jewelry or clothes. People were curious however where the young Manson would disappear from time to time. They came to the conclusion that she had finally found a 'lover' to whom she enjoyed spending much time with.

Sam didn't deny nor conform this when people asked her because she had no better excuse for running off. What would she say –"Oh I've been dining with the rich and noble at the palace. By the way, how's your daughter?" Hah, that would be a right laugh.

She picked out a velvet black and purple dress. Lace covered the back and hem and a black ribbons criss crossed at her waist at the back pulling in her stomach. She found the noble woman's clothes highly amusing.

It left no room for breathing but it was considered rude if you didn't wear one of the tightly fitting dresses. She again put on her necklace from Jazz. She treasured the gift and wore it often now days. She slipped her feet into matching dark black shoes with a slight heel.

Sam gave out a giggle when she saw her appearance in the mirror. She looked stunning but it felt strange. She messed around with her black locks for a while and finally decided to pin it up in the front and leave half to run down her back in small waves. She put on her make-up, covered her self with a dark velvet cloak, grabbed a small bag and was out the door.

She ignored all the people and covered her face with the hood. When she entered into the upper class residents she removed her hood and walked freely through the streets. Here she didn't have to be aware of her every surrounding or if a man was about to jump out and grab her purse or do anything… 'worse.'

"Good day Samantha," An elderly man said.

She curtseyed and walked on.

Two twin brothers winked simultaneously at her and bowed, "Hey there Sam."

"Hello boys," she said laughing.

She trotted up the stairs and came to the palace gates.

The guard bowed his head and exclaimed, "The lady Samantha is here."

The guard by the gate entrance heard and opened the gate. Sam thanked them and walked into the palace grounds.

"Sam!" Maddie said happily.

The queen hugged Sam and she laughed, "good day your highness."

Maddie smiled and then Jack welcomed her and climbed into a carriage that was waiting for them. Maddie followed and Jazz went in as well.

She was wearing an elegant dress of sea blue with ribbons of royal blue.

Sam stepped into the carriage and sat neatly next to Jazz.

Jack smiled politely and said, "excuse what I am about to do. DANIEL!!!!!!!" He screamed.

Danny came bounding down the stairs and plopped into the carriage next to Sam grinning.

"Sorry about that, Lunch already? Who's with us…" he looked at Sam for the first time and quickly regained the composure to which he was meant to have with outside guests.

To everyone's amazement Sam began laughing and she said, "No need to act any differently around me sire."

Jack laughed, "That's quite right."

The carriage pulled away from the palace grounds.

Danny and Jack started debating about a new law and the girls spoke of their own things.

"What do you think Sam?" Jack asked finally aggravated by his son.

This surprised Jazz because her father rarely asked for anyone's opinion of ruling the kingdom besides Danny."

"On what Sire?" Sam asked.

Danny leaned back in his seat, "what do you think about killing second born sons, IT'S PAPOSTEROUS!"

Sam unconsciously smiled and Jack said, 'what do you think?"

"Well…" Sam said thinking, "I certainly would never condemn a child to death because he was born male and it is not the child's fault it was second. It seems to only cause riots in my opinion and more bad than good."

Danny smiled and said, 'YOU SEE!"

Jack ignored Danny and said, "You speak like many peasants who have pleaded for their son's lives."

"It may surprise you sire to learn that I lived among the peasants for a time in France and it has never made me more sad to see where they are condemned to live. I mean no disrespect when I say sire, that is Prince Daniel not a second born?"

"Yes," Maddie said quickly, "but he is not the second SON."

"yes," Sam persisted, "but if jazz had been a male would you have killed your second born as you ask many others to do?"

The carriage was quite and Maddie said relieved, "ahhh.. here we are at the restaurant."

The carriage doors were opened and Jack came out and helped Maddie down. Danny stepped from the carriage making many people look in their direction. He helped a heart skipping Sam down by the hand and then jazz. Many who did not know Sam already wondered who the gorgeous female with the royal family was.

The meal was eaten slowly and ended 3 hours later. Sam couldn't believe how much food was given out and her stomach was so constricted with in the corset that she didn't actually eat much of it.

Once it was over Jack stood and said, "I have two announcements to make. One for Jazz and one for Daniel."

"Jasmine, there is some wonderful news for you," Jack took a deep breathe, "You were excepted into the university in Africa."

Jazz screamed and jumped up. She hugged her mom with tears of joy. Both girls were crying. Sam laughed and hugged her best friend.

Jazz had wanted very desperately to be accepted into school in Africa. The only way her dad agreed to allowing her to go was if she was accompanied by 50 soldiers.

"I'll miss you," Sam said sad and happy.

Jazz laughed through her tears, "I'll be back in a year."

Jack clapped his hands signaling for everyone to sit again.

He smiled proudly at his daughter and said, "Well done Jazzy Pants… Now for the second announcement. Danny you will not be attending any more bridal auditions—"

"YES!" Danny exclaimed, "awesome day."

"Instead we have chosen your bride for you…Samantha."

"WHAT!!" Both Danny and Sam screamed jumping out of their seats.

**Cliffy! Ha ha, I had a lot of options for what Jack would do but I decided on an arranged marriage… you know, more drama. Fights,etc. Some more adventure kicking in a little later… **

**NikiJane **

**R&R **

**P.S Thanks to all my reviewers, favorites, etc. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's see how things BLOW UP!! **

**Disclaimer; I do not own danny phantom. **

**NikiJane**

"I refuse," Sam said pointedly.

"I've made it a law, you two must wed and no one breaks the law in _**me**_ Egypt."

Danny was speechless, part of him could get used the idea of marrying Sam and spending the rest of his life with her but the other half barley knew her.

"But that would mean… I would be queen," Sam gasped.

"Yes, we know," Maddie exclaimed, "we think you're the perfect choice for the position AND MOST IMPORTANTLY you and Danny seem to agree on most things."  
"we do not!" Sam and Danny said simultaneously.

Jazz also didn't know what to say and dropped into a chair.

"I have a fiancé," Sam said quickly.

"I'll have his head chopped off," Jack said.

Jazz watched her Best friend desperately find a way out of the situation but her dad said the decision was final.

"But... we… I… you..." Sam said and she dropped into a chair.

"Wonderful," Jack said, "now that that's settled you'll be moving into the palace so you and Danny can get to know each other. You can have your belongings brought over and…" whatever else Jack was saying didn't register in Sam's mind.

_This is happening so fast _Sam thought _and I don't have a say in the matter. _

"If you two still don't get along after the coronation in a year the wedding will be called off," Jack stated lastly.

Both Sam and Danny sighed.

Maddie laughed happily and hugged Sam, "I'm going to be your mom, how exciting!"

Sam smiled and suddenly felt whoozy. She shook on the spot and fell to the floor with a thud.

Everyone jumped up and ran to her.

"It must have been a little to much to handle," Jack whispered.

Jazz muttered, "Yeah, just a little too much."

A servant picked Sam up and they walked out the restaurant.

"Two carriages?" Danny asked when he saw the second carriage.

"For you and Sam," Maddie stated and she stepped into her carriage.

Danny groaned as the Servant laid the unconscious Sam onto the seat in their carriage.

"We'll be announcing the engagement tomorrow at the fall party," jack said.

A thinking and quiet Jazz slipped into the carriage with them and it pulled away.

Danny sighed and got into the other carriage.

He sat on the seat in front of Sam and watched her slowly rising chest as she slept silently.

After a few minutes she stirred, "huh?" her eyes shot open as she remember what happened.

She sat up and screamed, "STOP THE CARRIAGE!"

It came to a dramatic halt and she jumped out letting her dress fly around at the back as she walked quickly next to the road. She sucked in deep breathes and held her head.

Danny jumped out next and started walking at the same speed next to her. The carriage carried on in a steady pace next to them.

Sam yanked the pins in her hair out making the other half of her black locks curve in on her face. She ripped off the corset and through it in the open carriage door.

Danny remained silent as she fumed.

She suddenly turned on him, "you should have said something! ANYTHING!"

Danny shrugged, "I didn't know what to say, my parents will have every loop hole shut. Besides you seemed to do just fine at trying to persuade them with out me," he said laughing slightly.

"This isn't funny," Sam muttered.

"Look," Danny said plainly, "it's simple. You just have to stay in the palace for a year until the coronation We tell hem we hate each other and the wedding's called off."

Sam nodded vigorously, "you're right, you're right, this is simple." She swayed on her feet slightly and Danny's strong hand grabbed her.

"Let's get back in the carriage," he suggested.

Sam nodded weakly and he helped her into the slow moving carriage. As they were seated it began moving faster.

"If they knew I was a peasant, we wouldn't be in this mess," Sam said starting to put her corset back on.

"Well if you hadn't saved your grandmother and gotten caught THEN we wouldn't be in this mess," Danny corrected her.

"NO," she hissed, "if you just let him cut off my head we wouldn't be doing this."

Danny sighed, "Look… you just need to live in the palace for a year, how bad is that. Since jazz will be gone you'll probably receive her spending from the treasury, is that so bad? No, tons of girls would switch with you."

"don't lecture me," Sam moaned.

He laughed which gave Sam Goosebumps. She didn't look at him and instead starred out the window.

"when are they announcing it?" she asked a little later.

"Tomorrow," Danny said leaning back in his seat.

Sam smothered her face in her hands. She perked her head up when she heard someone outside.

"Hey carriage dude, CARRIAGE DUDE! STOP!"

The carriage came to a halt and Danny stuck out his head. He laughed and welcomed in an African American boy that Sam had seen with him before.

"Oh," Tucker said surprised, He stuck out his hand and said, "tucker Foley."

"Sam Manson," Sam said excepting his hand.

Tucker dropped next to Danny and said, "why are you two in a carriage ALONE?" His eyebrow perked up and he was grinning.

"Tucker," Danny said harshly shaking his head.

Sam laughed and said, "well actually, we're… um…."

"We're engaged," Danny finished easily.

Tucker whistled, "Arranged?"

"How'd you know?" Sam asked.

"Please… girl like you wouldn't just marry after knowing a guy for a few weeks."

"A girl like me?" Sam said.

"I've seen enough of you with Jazz to know you're stubborn and pretty picky."

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed with a slight laugh.

"You two get along just fine, why don't you get married?" Danny said.

Sam laughed, "That wouldn't work because Mr. Foley here is saving his heart for a certain red head."

"Observant," Tucker said.

"You have to be if you're from where I grew up," she said her face becoming dark.

"Why?" Tucker asked plainly.

Sam sighed, "if you're walking in the streets you're eyes are every where, you're aware of every man in every corner, every exit is mapped out in your mind and you make sure you have some sort of weapon with you the whole time. Growing up in my neighborhood, I'm surprised I wasn't caught by the scum in the road and bedded. Of course as you say I was always observant, aware of my surroundings."

Tucker nodded, "terrible."

"No kidding," Danny said.

There was loud shouting from outside and the carriage stopped.

"what's the hold up?" Danny said.

The carriage driver said, "announcement sire, something to do with the English."

Danny suddenly became serious and stepped out the carriage.

Sam followed behind but Tucker remained inside.

They watched a short man with grey hair step onto a 6 foot stand.

He shouted, "Latest news! LATEST NEWS! North Hamp, a village to the south, was destroyed by England troops. 60 dead, 200 captured slaves!"

He stepped down and Danny hissed angrily, "England."

Sam frowned, "I thought it was just a few attacks by rebel English man."

Danny shook his head, "That was just the beginning, it's gotten so much worse. The English king is demanding the crown. Who knows what's going to happen? My dad fears a war."

They got back into the carriage and started riding again.

"This is my stop guys," Tucker said and shouted, "STOP RIGHT HERE!"

The carriage stopped in front of a large house, the Foley residents.

"Bye Tuck," Danny said.

"Great meeting you," Sam said smiling sweetly.

Finally the carriage pulled into palace grounds.

"Danny," Sam whispered.

Her voice sounded different to it's usual strong tone.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I… this is going to sound strange… but will you help me move? That part of the city isn't good for moving things around and if anyone found out I was moving they'd steal everything and…I'm sorry to ask you but there's no one else beside Jazz and she's a woman…and the men there….

"No problem," Danny said smiling, "we'll do it tomorrow before the party."

Sam nodded and he climbed up the stairs and into his room.

…………………………………**OoO…………………………………………………. **

Sam walked down the palace stairs wearing a new white dress. She entered the dining room and Danny's eyes followed her.

"You look lovely," Maddie said showing her that she could sit.

Sam smiled and sat in between Danny and Jazz.

"Where's Sam sleeping?" Jazz asked.

"We've had a room made for Danny and Sam," Jack said.

Danny and Sam both chocked on the soup they were eating.

Sam swallowed and said, "Us… together."

"Well of course sweetie," Maddie said eating some bread.

"Yeah, easy as hell," Sam hissed sarcastically into Danny's ear.

He smiled apologetically and said, "I'm helping Sam bring some of her belongings here tomorrow morning."

"Splendid," Jack said. The doors flew open and Jack's advisor rushed in.

"Lancer," Jack said, "this is a family meal and I do not want to be disturbed."

"Sire," Lancer said swallowing hard, "urgent news…"

"About?" Jack asked impatiently.

"The English have…"

"Stop," Jack said quickly looking around the table. He stood and followed Lancer out quickly.

Everyone was silent.

"Damn that King Vlad," Maddie muttered, "England's going to ruin Egypt, I know it."

Everyone remained silent.

The meal was eaten in silence and Sam slept in Jazz's room with her that night.

The next morning Jazz was already out to her studies when Danny opened her bedroom door. Sam lay on one of the beds in velvet sleeping dress.

"Sam," Danny whispered shaking her slightly.

Her eyes shot open and she kicked Danny away. She sat up quickly breathing heavily. When she realized who it was she turned red and said, "Sorry, Don't sneak up on me."

The way she acted really made Danny frightened of how she msut have lived her child hood, in fear. It would explain her tough side but most remarkably she could be beautiful, graceful and feminine at the same time.

He nodded, "Come on, time to get your stuff."

Sam took out a black dress and Satan black shoes. She threw on her cloak and they trotted down the stairs.

There was an awkward silence and Sam said, "the party should be nice."

"ah... yeah." Danny said nodding.

He fiddled with his thumbs and cursed himself for the thoughts about Sam that were running through his mind. _How can you even think like that? _He asked himself disgusted.

Sam twirled a lock of her hair in her hand. They walked past high and middle class until they reached Sam's part of the city.

"Sam?" A weak voice said from a corner.

Before Danny could grab her Sam rushed to the figure. She looked almost dead and Sam gasped.

"Spirits above! Valerie, Val what's happened to you?"

Valerie looked at her old child hood friend and said gazing at her clothes, "you've been better than me I see."

"Valerie," Sam gasped feeling tears forming in her eyes, "I can help…"

Val shook her head sadly, "Silly plagues can't really help getting sick now days. You best be careful else you get what I have. It was wonderful to see you Sammie."

"Val," Sam said letting her tears pour down her face.

Valerie's eyes suddenly looked like glass and they stared into space.

Sam dropped her head onto the dead Valerie's chest and sobbed.

Danny grabbed her by her small waist and flung her into his arms. She cried into his chest liking the comforting feeling of his warm arms against her body.

Valerie's body look like a skeleton painted with flesh. Her eyes were drawn in her head and she was skinny as ever. Her clothes hung at her body and Danny quickly took Sam away from the horrible sight.

After a few minutes she sniffed and erased all signs of her tears.

"Let's get this over with," she said walking into her house.

Danny followed behind. Sam grabbed her dresses and casual clothes. She stuffed them into a bag with all her jewelry.

Then they moved the furniture into a room that had a lock and seal, only one in the house.

Once they were done every room was clear.

Sam sighed and grabbed her bag from the floor.

They walked back to the palace and Sam immediately left and cried by herself in the bathroom. She grieved for her friend and finally came out and dressed.

People started arriving and the palace's ball room was packed.

Sam prepared herself to step down the long stairs and meet nobleman from every corner of the world.

**Next chapter is about the party and the announcement. **

**English war stuff is really important later…. **

**NikiJane**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone that is reviewing, it keeps me motivated… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. **

"Noble Woman Samantha from Paris, France," the announcer proclaimed to all the people in the ball room.

Sam's heart hammered away in her chest and it was unusual for her to be so nervous. Of course, the king would be announcing her engagement to the crowned pharaoh of Egypt so she had a right to be nervous.

She walked gracefully to the top of the stairs and waited as she was meant to. All eyes looked at the gorgeous woman.

"Prince Danielle THE GREAT of Egypt," he proclaimed again.

Danny walked out from the side wearing a suite that showed off his physique.

He extended his arm and Sam quickly took it. They walked down the stairs together while many people murmured.

Danny noticed her un-comfort and whispered, "It'll be over before you know it."

She merely nodded and the announcer announced Jazz and a few minutes later, Tucker.

"Would you like to dance Ms. Samantha?" was the main question Sam received during the beginning of the dance. She said no thank you as it would be strange to be seen dancing with different men and then announce her engagement.

"Some party ha?" Tucker said drinking a glass of wine.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "it's no different then all the others."

Tucker shrugged and promptly went to large breast blonde standing in the corner of the room.

He bowed low, said something, the woman giggled, extended her hand and then they were dancing amongst the other guests.

Jazz crossed her arms and marched to speak with her father and a few members of his court.

"Sam," Maddie said cheerfully, "I want you to meet Lady Countess Cornelia."

Sam curtseyed and smiled appropriately, "Countess."

The countess smiled and also did a short curtsey before beginning to speak about the latest clothes in Africa. Sam soon became bored and she scanned the huge room. Tucker had now moved onto his 6th girl but she knew he would much rather be dancing with Jazz. Both were to embarrassed or stupid to make the first move. Jack was speaking with many members of his court. He said a joke and the entire court broke into fake laughter. _Impress the boss. _Danny looked positively dead from boredom as a man of 90 stood speaking to him.

"What do you think Samantha?" Lady Cornelia asked.

She responded like she had been listening to the entire conversation, "I am not certain. What about you your majesty."

"Hmmm," Maddie said thinking, "I do not see why woman in the colonies would want to wear pants. It's very unladylike."

"Oh yes," Cornelia said seriously.

Sam kept her self from breaking into giggles and curtseyed, "I've just seen an old friend. It was wonderful to meet you Countess."

Cornelia nodded, "I hope we meet again."

Sam quickly walked over to a falling asleep Danny. She curtseyed to the old man and said, "May I borrow him sir?"

He smiled, "anything for a beautiful lady my dear."

Sam thanked him and lightly nudged Danny. He looked around uncertain what had just happened.

"Have a good night Danielle," the man said shaking his hand.

Danny sighed, "thanks."

"No problem," Sam responded.

"I have a wonderful announcement!" Jack said and everyone turned to the Pharaoh.

Sam jaw tightened. "Here it comes," she whispered.

"My son and soon to be Pharaoh has finally chosen a bride and it is none other than lovely, kind and beautiful Lady Samantha of Paris, France."

The room was silent and then everyone broke into applause. Lady Countess Cornelia was certainly thrilled that she had only a few minute ago been talking to the soon to be queen of Egypt.

Many men and woman came forward and congratulated Sam and Danny.

They acted the perfect part, laughing, smiling and talking happily. Danny occasionally put his arm around Sam's shoulder which made the entire room buzz. A few woman around Sam's age were very disappointed but still congratulated the pair.

"Want to go outside?" Sam said exhausted.

Danny nodded silently and they slipped out of the ball room through all the noise.

Sam slipped her small feet from her shoes and walked bare foot in the garden.

"Everyone was happy," Sam said with a laugh, "am I that impressive."

Danny shrugged, "yeah actually."

Sam laughed and twirled around making her dress spiral around her legs.

They sat down by the pond's chair.

"This is where we first meat," Sam said skimming her foot in the water.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, when you were running from dozens of guards." He laughed, "one of them with a broken nose."

"Hey!" Sam protested, "you know very well what he did…"

Danny nodded, "I know. I wanted to tell you that…." He froze.

Sam looked at him puzzled, "tell me that?"

His eyes widened and he lunged forward onto Sam.

"What the.." she started but she plummeted into the freezing pond water just as dozens of arrows and bullets shot across the sky. Danny arm split open in fire when a bullet shot into it but he lay on top of Sam in the shallow water with out moving. Her head just stuck out. More arrows and bullets flew over the wall of the palace. They heard screams and shouts from behind it and hundreds of soldiers attacked the firing men.

The arrows and bullets seized and instead they heard the clashing of swords. Men and Women screamed in pain. Danny jumped up holding onto a soaked Sam.

They sprinted towards the palace, the guests were screaming and everything was disorientated.

Sam saw Jazz over a body screaming.

It didn't take long to realize it was a bleeding Tucker.

"can you hear me Tuck?" she was saying, "stay awake, the doctors will be here soon." Tuckers eyes flickered closed and Jazz screamed, "STAY AWAKE!"

A team of soldiers helped get the remaining guests home through the back street. 10 of the guests were dead and now Tucker was fighting for his life.

The doctors rushed inside and began working on him were he lay. Maddie whimpered at the sight of the dead bodies.

She ordered, "take these nobles away, they will have a respectful and proper burial."

"What happened?" Danny whispered to his dad.

Sam's ears perked up.

"It was a group of English rebels, they are trying to warn me to give into their commands. BUT I will not." Jack said angrily.

Danny nodded and looked at his best friend on the floor and then to his crying sister. Sam was still dripping wet in her silk gown. She sat in a chair amazed at how the day had turned around.

The doctors on the floor worked soundlessly on Tucker.

Jack's adviser, Lancer, walked in.

He didn't glance once at the body on the floor and said, "we captured at least 50 of their men Sire, another 100 or so escaped."

Jack slammed his hands on the table, "How did that many get so close to us! I want the security doubled. If its war they want it is war they will get!"

Lancer nodded solemnly and exited.

One of the doctors sighed. He looked up and said, "Sir Foley will be fine."

Jazz dropped to the ground in a heap sobbing from relief.

Both Sam and Danny sighed.

Feeling relieved that Tucker was ok Sam looked at Danny and said seriously, "you're bleeding."

Danny looked down at his arm, "small scratch."

"Small scratch! MEN! " Sam laughed and the doctors hurried forward to remove the bullet from Danny's arm.

"This will not happen again," Jack said more to himself than to anyone else, "we must be prepared for these devils that walk in human flesh."

After that he strode out of the room to go to court and speak with members of the house.

Maddie sighed and helped Jazz up, "I'll see everyone in the morning."

Three guards came and carried unconscious Tucker to a guest room.

The doctors left and Danny said, "Ready to go to bed."  
Sam's shoulders sagged for the first time that day, "more than ever."

They walked past the garden and into a room that had been added for them.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Danny said grabbing shorts from their closet.

"You don't have to," Sam said carelessly. She walked into the marble paved bathroom with a glass shower. She slid off her damp dress and into a short purple nightie and then a silk robe.

"Do you think it will happen again?" Sam asked sliding under the covers.

Danny looked out the window and said, "I hope not."

Despite Sam saying she didn't care Danny slept on the couch…

She appreciated that he was a gentleman and that he respected her.

The alarm blurred and Danny punched it with his hand. He slid his fingers through his gorgeous messy black hair and yawned.

Sam looked through her clothes and put on a casual loose red dress in the bathroom.

"I can't believe she's leaving today," Sam said quietly.

"She'll be back by the end of the year," Danny stated as he put on a shirt. Sam starred at the ground.

"Yeah, you're right," she said finally.

Breakfast was eaten silently. Everyone was still shaken up by the shooting yesterday and sad that Jazz was leaving for university soon.

Jazz stood, "I'm going to say good-bye to Tucker." And she left the dining room and went to the guest room.

Maddie sighed sadly.

Jack, trying to change the subject, said, "How did you two sleep?"

"fine."

"Ok." They said at the same time.

Jack nodded and carried on eating his sausages.

Lancer knocked on the door and said, "The carriage is ready sire."

"Already," Maddie moaned.

Jack nodded and everyone stood.

Jazz came out from Tuckers room looking absolutely thrilled about something. She kissed her mother goodbye and received a long hug from her father.

"Bye Jazz," Danny said hugging her.

She laughed and whispered, "take care of Sam, trouble seems to always find her."

"I heard that," Sam laughed hugging Jazz.

She winked and waved good bye before stepping into the carriage. It pulled away and everyone stood watching it disappear.

Jack and Maddie silently left to go to their bedroom.

Sam sighed, "What are we doing today."

"Boat ride," Danny suggested.

Sam nodded, "let's go see how Tuck's doing first though."

They walked into the guest room. Tucker was lying in bed. His chest was bandaged up.

"Hey guys," he said happily.

Danny laughed, "you seem pretty happy for a man who was just shot."

Tucker smiled and said, "has Jazz left?"

Sam nodded and Tucker only seemed to become more happy.

Danny frowned, "Ok, spill. Why are you so happy?"

Tucker laughed, "can't a guy just smile?"

"no." Sam stated.

"Fine…" Tucker said, "Jazz and I want to get married when she gets back."

Sam smiled, "congrats… you two seem to really like each other."

"It's not official or anything but after your wedding we're going to announce it."

"first of all," Sam stated, "we aren't getting married and second of all… I'm really happy for you, Love is the reason you SHOULD marry."

Danny laughed, "You're talking about fairy tales."

Sam slapped him over the head, "just because you don't believe in love doesn't mean I can't."

Danny shrugged, "I'm just saying that people rarely ever marry for love."

Sam pointed at Tucker, "Jazz and Tuck are proof that it happens!"

Tucker laughed at the fighting pair and leaned back against his pillow.

"What are you going to do today?" he finally said.

"not sure.. boat ride.." Danny suggested.

"Go riding!" Tucker said happily, "if I wasn't stuck in this damn bed for another week I'd go with you."

"Riding sounds nice," Sam said.

"Ok, I'll have the horses ready," Danny said and walked out.

"he isn't half bad ya know?" Tucker stated.

Sam wagged her finger in his face, "don't try that on me… I'm not falling for Prince Charming!!"

"Ok, Ok," Tucker said and lay down to sleep.

"Besides," Sam whispered, "why would he like me?"

She walked out of the room closing the door softly.

A young boy trotted up to her. He bowed and extended his hand with an envelope in it.

"Lady Samantha, a message for you," he said.

Sam smiled, "thank you."

She broke the seal and new in an instant who the letter was from.

_**Samantha my dear, **_

_**News has spread fast of your engagement. I don't know how wise it is to let people believe you are a noble but I have guessed that you probably have no say in the matter. I am very thrilled for you and if this works out you will be far better off. Lady Samantha sounds wonderful but Queen is even better. Oh my dear, I prayed you would be blessed. It was certainly hard to get this sent to you with out anyone reading it but I have made new friends here. **_

_**I am well my dear, say thank you to Jasmine once again for the lovely house and furniture. I have a job knitting clothes. It's become my own little business really. I hope to see you soon. All my love to your fiancé. **_

_**Your Granny. **_

Sam sighed. She ran to her and Danny's room.

She sat at the desk and began writing.

_**Dear Granny, **_

_**I miss you so. Everything has happened so fast. You are right in saying I have no choice but.. oh… I seem too really like him granny. What shell I do. I am not a noble, a lady, a countess or even from France. If the king found out my head would be gone. I fear even if I am beginning to feel something for Danny it will never work. I am also certain he is not attracted to me at all. We have a plan however, so we won't be getting married after all. Jazz has left for college, I will miss her terribly. **_

_**The king isn't nearly as bad as I thought he would be and Queen Maddie is like a mother to me already. I am really lost because I am starting to feel for this family more then I should… Please help me granny. **_

_**Your small business sounds splendid. Can't wait to see you again. **_

_**We are going riding now, **_

_**Love Samantha **_

_**Sammie**_

Sam stuck her note in an envelope and sealed it.

"Ready to go?" Danny asked coming inside.

Sam nodded and stuck the note into her dress.

**Next chapter is about them riding, etc. **

**Note::: I SOOOOOO have nothing against the English or Britain. I am half British anyway but I needed to choose a group of people.. so yeah. **

**R&R **

**Thanks to all my reviewers! **

**NikiJane**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. **

**NikiJane **

"I can't believe you persuaded me to go on a picnic," Sam moaned trying to stay on balance on her snow white horse.

Danny laughed and directed his chocolate brown horse in between two trees.

Sam screamed as her horse jerked forward.

She huffed, "I can't believe this."

"What's your favourite colour?" Danny asked.

"Random much," Sam laughed.

Danny shrugged, "you are my fiancé."

"Temporarily and it's black."

Danny rolled his eyes and laughed, "I could have guessed."

They came to a space under large oak trees. Danny jumped off easily with a basket in his hands. Sam turned in the saddle and fell off succeeding in getting a mouth full of sand.

Danny tried to hide his laugh and helped her up.

Sam mumbled something under her breathe and opened up the table clothe. She set out the food, it looked amazing and her stomach yearned to try it.

The cooks in the palace had come to love Sam and whipped up an especially delicious lunch meal for them.

"What about your parents?" Danny asked, "I know you live with your granny."

Sam shrugged, "died when I was 3, Pam something and Jera something"

Danny was quiet and he ate his sandwich.

They remained in silence and Sam packed whatever was left of the food away (that wasn't much). She climbed onto the horse, almost falling twice, and so did Danny.

Danny gently slapped the horse's side with his foot and they started trotting.

Much to Danny's surprise, they suddenly started stepping back and Sam clutched at the reigns.

Danny looked around and saw nothing but the Horses refused to go any further.

Sam urged her horse forward.

From the ground rose a thick and long cobra.

Before Sam could shout or scream the scream she so badly wanted to the horse bolted in a different direction. She screamed and the other horse followed closely behind. Danny grabbed Sam by the waist and they fell down rolling down a long hill. Sam landed on top of him. They were both laughing in pain.

She looked into his ocean blue eyes. They locked but she promptly rolled off of him before she did something she would regret. They starred at the clouds just lying there.

Danny rolled over and said, "I'll get the horses."

Sam dusted off her pants and waited for him. His eyes kept popping into her head. She slapped her face and groaned.

_GET A GRIP SAM! _She shrieked in her head.

Danny came back and cocked an eyebrow, "you ok?"

Sam quickly removed her hand and said, "Yeah."

They got back on the horses slightly shaken but Snakes in Egypt were normal.

"I wonder how Jazz is doing." Sam said.

Danny shrugged, "Studying, that's all she does when she's at school."

Sam nodded, "Yup, that sounds like her."

When they arrived back in town Sam dressed into pants and a tight top. She walked down the stairs and to Lancer's office.

He bowed respectively, "Lady Samantha."

"I'd like to have this sent off," Sam said, "in private."

She extended her letter to granny and Lancer nodded taking it.

"I will see to it personally."

Sam curtsied, thanked him and decided to go for a walk in town. She dressed into a dark green velvet gown (with another irritating corset) and let her hair hang loose. The guards opened the gate with a chorus of 'hellos'.

A man who looked like he had been sitting outside the palace all night quickly stood and followed Sam.

She turned, "can I help you?"

"I'm a reporter for the _Egyptian Beetle _and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"If you must," Sam said slightly annoyed. They started walking down the road.

"Where did you meet the prince?"

"The palace, actually."

"Do you share common interests and beliefs?"

Sam nodded, "I believe we do."

"Everyone says you are from France, is this correct?"

"It is."

"Do you have other family members?"

Sam hesitated but said, "My parents are deceased and I was raised by a governess they hired for me."

"No other relatives?"

"A grandmother, but I haven't seen her in years."

The reporter nodded jotting down notes, "where do you shop?"

"As you learnt, I am from France so relied upon Jazz for clothes stores. I do enjoy most of her choices."

The reporter noted Sam's choice of words: 'Jazz'.

"So does this mean you and the princess are close?"

"She's one of my best friends," Sam declared with a smile.

She looked across the road and saw Lady Countess Cornelia.

"I have to go, but come by anytime and I will answer your questions."

The reporter looked very thrilled because he was the first journalist to get an interview with Sam.

"Samantha!" Cornelia said happily when she saw Sam.

Sam curtseyed, "how are you?"

"Fine, just fine," she responded, "how is the family?"

"Jazz has left, as you know but everyone else is fine."

"The strangest thing those shootings," Cornelia said shaking her head, "the English are becoming more and more unsettled. I do hope the Pharaoh doesn't give in to any of their demands."

Sam shook her head, "he said so himself, he would NOT."

Cornelia nodded and exclaimed, "You have a bruise on your arm dear."

Sam looked down and laughed, "Danny and I went riding today, and I'm not very good."

Cornelia smiled, "come visit me sometime dearie."

Sam curtseyed again and walked down the street. With out realizing it she came to the middle class. The market place was less organized but still smelled magnificent.

She walked up to one of the stands.

The man smiled. He was missing his two front teeth and an eye. Sam still smiled sweetly not affected by his appearance.

"Would you like a caramel filled Croissant?" he asked. Sam noticed how skinny he was, you could literally see all his bones.

"I'll take two," She said.

He beamed happily. Two croissants for him was usually three days pay.

He handed a flaky pastry to Sam that smelt delicious. Inside was a sticky syrup, caramel.

Sam handed him two gold coins and his eyes widened.

"I can't accept this miss," he said genuinely. He tried to hand it back.

She folded his hand in to the coins and said, "Yes you can."

He smiled and she walked away with the two croissants. When she first bit into the croissant her taste buds exploded. It was delicious. She decided she would come to the old man more often.

Sam carried on walking down the street watching people do their day to day business. People turned a few times to look at the woman dressed in high class clothes.

Sam actually felt ridiculous. She wasn't a noble but a peasant; she should be living amongst these people.

A little girl, probably four, snuck up to a cart and picked an apple up. The cart owner, a bulky bearded man, swerved on her and shouted, "STREET RAT! You don't pay you don't get!"

He raised his hand to strike her but Sam quickly stepped in the way, "don't you dare!"

The man's face turned red and he shouted, 'who are you to tell me I can't do something!"

He took out a long sword and grabbed Sam's wrist. She kicked at him and spat, "I'll pay for the damn apple!"

The man released her and smiled, "wonderful doing business with you."

Sam rubbed her bruised wrist angrily and turned around to the small girl. She handed her the apple and said, "If you want food come to the palace, ok."

_You sound stupid _Sam admitted to herself.

"Ok,' she said in a gentle and soft voice.

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Dani," she squeaked.

Sam smiled, "my fiancé's name sounds like that."

Dani smiled and Sam turned to pay the man. She handed him 5 copper coins, the price of the apple and took Dani's hand.

She handed her the other croissant she had bought and Dani said thrilled, "thank you."

"I'm Sam."

There was a lot of screams and ten guards rushed up to Sam.

One of them huffed, "you must be careful Lady Sam… these parts aren't safe."

Sam rolled her eyes, "I don't want guards following me around all the time."

"Sorry, it's the king's orders."

Dani's eyes widened and Sam said, "Fine…."

Dani whispered, "Bye Sam." Before Sam could stop her she had ran away.

Sam frowned and started walking back to the palace followed by ten guards.

Danny was outside fencing with his teacher. She yanked him away and the teacher disappeared quickly.

Sam pointed at the guards and said, "I can't walk around like this."

"Then don't walk around," Danny suggested plainly.

Sam rolled her eyes and stormed away annoyed. Danny chuckled at her figure disappearing into their room.

Sam lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about Dani. A four year old out alone on the streets. She shook her head wordlessly. Danny dropped on the bed next to her. She barley noticed him.

He frowned, "what are you thinking about?"

"Dani," she said sadly.

"Me?" he said surprised.

Sam laughed, "no... I met this girl and…. Ughh… never mind."

Days went by… and days turned into weeks…. Sam became more used to the life of a royal and was always greeted when she went for her daily walk.

There was a lot of noise from the gates so Sam and Danny went outside to see what was going on..

Sam was horrified when she saw Dani on the ground bleeding. She screamed and rushed to the small girl's aid. After checking the wounds weren't fatal Sam shouted at the guards.

"We're sorry lady Sam," one of them stuttered, "she's a street rat; we didn't think she knew you."

Danny remained silent looking at the small girl.

Sam said angrily, "if someone asks for me, you come TO ME!"

"Yes," the commander said, "sorry."

Sam nodded and Danny picked up Dani and walked her to one of their beds.

Her dark black bangs curved in on her face and her hair reached little past her shoulders.

Sam cared for her and washed her face. She ordered clothes be made to fit her. Danny watched her the whole time but she barley noticed because she was so worried about Dani.

Her eyes finally flickered open to reveal light blue eyes.

Sam smiled and Dani said, "hey Sam."

Sam laughed and hugged the small girl. She fit right into her arms.

A servant walked in carrying a light green dress. It was the best money could buy.

"The queen wants to meet you," Sam said happily.

Dani's eyes widened and Sam helped her into the dress. She tied the ribbon at the back and did her hair into a neat pony tale to the side. Dani looked at herself in the mirror and laughed, "I look weird."

Sam nodded and started giggling, "yes I know… It's strange isn't it."

Dani nodded and Sam took her hand. Dani looked over at Danny who was waiting at the Dining room's door.

She said, "The prince is handsome."

Sam looked over at Danny and whispered, "Yes he is."

Danni laughed and hugged Sam's legs.

Dani acted like a true princess through the meal and Jack and Maddie loved her. They also knew she was a peasant. When they were done Sam and Danni rolled down the small hills in the garden IN THEIR dresses. Maddie found the sight very amusing and sat outside watching them. She drank her tea.

"she will make a wonderful mother," she said to one of the servants.

Danny leaned against the wall and watched Sam laugh and twirl the small girl around.

Sam jogged over to Danny laughing and breathing heavily.

"She wants you to play with her," she said.

Danny said, "me… you sure?"

Sam laughed, "She thinks you're cute."

Danny frowned, "and you?"

"What about me?" Sam asked.

Danny sighed and ran off to play with Dani.

Sam sat down on a chair next to Maddie.

Maddie smiled as she watched Danny tickle Dani.

"Where is Jack?" she finally asked.

Maddie sighed, "he's talking to the court…. The English attacked another city… all of them dead."

Sam nodded sadly. There was a breeze in the air, the sky was clear blue, the garden was a luscious green and the birds chirped.

Maddie looked away from Danny, who was now chasing Dani around the trees, and said, "It's an amazing day."

Sam sighed, "What are we going to do about her?"

"Why doesn't she stay here?" Maddie said seriously, "you said she doesn't have parents and Jack would never put her out on the streets again."

Sam looked shocked, "you would accept her?"

"Of course dear," Maddie said.

Sam shook her head confused, "I don't understand the Pharaoh. He is a wonderful man but his laws….."

"His laws keep the country under control," Maddie stated.

Sam nodded but still didn't agree with Egypt's laws.

Dani raced over to Sam screaming in laughter.

Sam let her hop on her lap and she said, "Do you want to stay here with us?"

"You mean with Danny and You?!" she asked excitedly.

Sam laughed, "Yes."

"I'd love to!" Dani said smiling broadly.

Maddie laughed, "Welcome to the palace."

Sam whispered in her ear, "We can go shopping for those funny dresses this evening."

Dani laughed and nodded eagerly.

Lancer walked to them, bowed and said, "You have a visitor you're majesty."

"Who?" Maddie asked.

"Lady Paulina," he said.

Danny frowned and a beautiful woman wearing a bright yellow dress and carrying an umbrella walked through the garden. She hugged the queen and said hello to Sam with disgust.  
Sam already disliked the gorgeous half-Latina.

Paulina turned to Danny, "Long time no see hey Dan?"

"Yeah," he said loudly and muttered, "to short."

Dani laughed because she was the only one to hear.

"Who is this?" Paulina asked looking down at Dani.

"She is staying at the palace," Maddie said, "she lived in the middle class."

Paulina laughed and said, "Bringing in riff raff, how interesting."

Sam took Danni's hand.

"It was wonderful to meet you, please excuse me."

She pulled Danni away. Danny smiled inwardly, pleased Sam didn't seem to like Paulina.

Later at Dinner Sam found out that Paulina would be staying in the palace in the guest room. She also learnt that Danny and Paulina used to date. Just the thpught of them together made her heart fall.

Dani was given Jazz's room for temporary. Jack had ordered another room built just for her. Sam and Danni ordered a few more dresses and shoes for her in different colours.

She felt very attached to the young child and had to know where she was at all times or she was worried sick. Danny seemed to care for Dani in the same way.

The next day Lancer knocked on the door. She stood still in her night dress and opened the door.

Lancer bowed and handed her a letter.

She beamed and thanked him.

"Who's it from?" Danny asked.

"My gran," Sam responded ripping the letter open.

**Dear Sammy, **

**How are you dear? It took forever for me to be able to send a letter safely. I miss you very much and don't stop thinking about you. **

**This old cat has gone on a couple of dates since she got here. My business is doing even better but I'm hearing a lot of Bad news about English attacks. I hope the rebels don't decide to attack here. How is Danny? **

**You will never believe what happened; I got a letter from Jasmine. I was so thrilled. She is fine and enjoying college. She spoke about a person named Tucker. Do you know him? She really likes that boy. Ha ha **

**Love your granny **

Sam smile and started writing a return letter. Danni came into the room and started to play a game with Danny.

Sam looked up from her note and smiled. The two were laughing and trying to play a board game. Paulina knocked and came in with out an answer.

She looked at them and laughed, "How nice."

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Isn't it."

Paulina looked over to her glaring.

The glare was ineffective and Sam picked up Danni into her arms.

"I'll let you two catch up," she said.

"awww," Danni moaned.

Sam gave her a stern look which made Danni be quiet and she walked out the room. Paulina was going to be trouble, she knew it.

**WOO HOO!!! The next chapter is the real kick off…. Preview: the English attack!!! **

**Please review… and flames are totally welcome. **

**NikiJane**

**P.S I had to make Danni really young so my plans for later would work… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: the most important… probably will be super short. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. **

**NikiJane**

"Let's go visit John," Sam said picking Danni up.

Danni smiled, "I like John's food."

"Me too," Sam agreed putting Danni down, "get into your dress."

Danni obediently dressed into a light blue dress, she refused to dress in Pink.

Sam pinned her hair up and they walked out of the gates.

"Aren't you worried about Danny with Paulina?" Danni asked innocently.

Sam frowned, "Danny can do what he wants."

"I thought you were meant to marry him," Danni said confused, "don't you love him?"

Sam looked down at the small girl and decided to change the subject, "what did you and Tucker do yesterday?"

"He took me to a really cool concert with fat singing ladies, we made fun of them the whole time," Danni laughed excited, "I like hanging out with Tucker."

Sam frowned, "Next time I'm coming with you two… he acts like a child."

"Why can't Danny come with us to John?" Danni asked seriously.

Sam said, "Because he's busy."

They walked in to middle class. Five guards walked a short distance away watching them. John, the man that had sold Sam the croissants, was in front of his cart. He smiled when he saw his usual customers. His untoothly smile made Danni refer to him as special.

"Hello there," he said getting out a two croissants for each of them.

Danni accepted hers saying, "Did you give me extra caramel?"

He nodded, "Just like you like it."

Danni smiled and immediately started eating the caramel filled croissant.

"Why don't you bring your fiancé here Samantha?" John asked.

Sam sighed, "For the hundredth time, call me Sam John and secondly... Danny has better things to do."

"Like hang out with Lady Paulina," Danni said with a small mouth.

Sam frowned and said, "He doesn't even like her."

"Whatever gets you to sleep," Danni said shrugging.

"Hey," Sam said tickling her, "watch your little mouth."

Danni gasped for air while being tickled and said, "ok.. ok.. sorry."

John laughed, "well, it was wonderful to see you two."

"stay safe," Sam said picking Danni up. She waved goodbye and Sam walked down the street. Soon they were through the gates.

"Go play with the queen for a little while," Sam said.

Danni nodded and walked to the king and queens bedroom. Sam slowly walked to her bedroom. She opened the door and her eyes widened. Paulina was kissing Danny, he quickly broke away and pushed her aside. He said something that Sam didn't even here because she was in such shock. He turned realizing Sam was by the door. Paulina shrieked angrily and Sam stormed away from the room.

Danny chased after her and grabbed her arm.

"Don't you touch me!" she screamed yanking her arm away from him, "don't you DARE touch me Danny!"

"Sam.." Danny started but Sam spat, "go hug your Latina because I'm not listening to your stupid excuses!"

"But…"

"NO!" she shrieked and turned on her heel walking away. Sam urged herself not to cry and it took all her will power.

_You don't love him _she thought desperately _do you? No. Maybe? Can i? Yes, No… UGGHH! _

"Sam!" she heard him shout but she stayed hidden behind one of the trees. Eventually he gave up and walked back into the palace.

Paulina shoved her three bags into her carriage and left the palace 30 minutes later.

**Danni's POV**

"Good riddance," I muttered.

I walked over to Danny and Sam's room hoping to play a game.

Danny sat on the bed alone thinking hard.

"where's Sam?' I asked.

"Being stupid," he muttered.

"Where's Sam?" I asked again.

Danny shrugged, "she's somewhere in the garden. She walked in on Paulina and me when she kissed me…."

"That would have made her really mad," I declared.

"why?" Danny asked, "I thought she hated me."

I rolled my eyes, "are you blind?"

Danny dropped onto the bed sighing.

I looked at him sadly, "she doesn't hate you Danny, I think she really likes you… maybe she doesn't even now it."

Danny remained silent.

"what about you?" I asked.

"what about me?"

'What do you think of her?" I asked.

"I… she's amazing…" Danny said with a struggle inside himself.

I nodded and suddenly the door banged open. A crying Queen Maddie rushed in.

This really scared me.

Danny jumped up and Maddie said, "English men are holding your father hostage in the room…"

I gasped and a guard rushed inside, "we have to get you out of here your majesties."

Danny picked me up and we ran out side. There was horrifying scream from outside which meant the English weren't' just attacking the palace. Soon the English soldiers would breach the palace grounds.

Maddie rushed into the waiting carriage and Danny put me inside with her. He turned back and shouted in a worried voice, "SAM!!!!!"

She apparently realized his distressed call and came out from the gardens.

"What's going on?" she asked when she saw all the guards and the carriage.

The palace gates banged open and hundreds of English soldiers stormed inside.

Sam grabbed Danny's hand. He held on tight. The English grabbed Sam by her small waist and pulled her back. She screamed and Danny refused to let go of her. My heart hammered away. Sam's hair hung loosely now and the entire scene played in slow motion.

"DANNY!" Sam shouted.

Our guards pulled Danny away and Sam was pulled the opposite way. Her body disappeared among all the English Soldiers and Danny was thrown into the carriage. It speed away and Danny sat absolutely shocked…

They were separated. Sam with the English accompanied by Jack and Danny on the run with Danni and his mother.

**R&R! Flames welcomed…. **

**NikiJane**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 of Pharaoh LOVE~~~ IMPORTANT! **

**I am so happy by all my reviews… they do keep me motivated so THANKS!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**NikiJane**

Danny sat absolutely shocked in his seat. Moments ago Sam had been holding onto his hand for dear life and then she was jerked back into a wave of English soldiers. Danni was crying into Maddie's lap and Maddie didn't have any emotion on her face. She had just lost her husband and soon to be daughter… She gently laid her hand on Danny's shoulder. He stared at the ground. They were bolted back to reality when there was a lot of screaming outside. The horses squealed and then the carriage flipped over. Danny grabbed Danni quickly and they were thrown upside down. Maddie's head was now bleeding severely. They crawled out from the crushed carriage. Men were fighting the English and women were being pulled into trucks. Bullets flew over their heads every now and then. Maddie screamed as she saw the carriage drivers head blown open.

Danny grabbed her hand and said, "Come on."

They raced down the streets. Children were crying and being thrown into carriages to be taken to the English army.

Maddie slapped into someone.

He said hurriedly, "I'm sorry…" and tried to rush past them.

"Lancer?" Danny said shocked.

Lancer turned and realized who they were. He looked around nervously and bowed.

"Your majesties you must go into the desert…" he sprinted away from them and Maddie screamed, "LANCER!"

He turned back for a second and shouted, "HIDE! RUN!" and he was gone around the corner. Danny didn't hesitate and started directing them down the next street.

A woman screamed. Her hair lay in disorder around her shoulders and her dress was torn. The English soldiers were laughing and they pulled her into the carriage. She continued to scream and Maddie gasped, "Cornelia."

Lady Countess Cornelia was never heard from again.

Danni sobbed uncontrollably and they raced down the street. A large truck carrying many Egyptians was outside one of the houses. Maddie quickly climbed into the back with them. Her dress ripped and Danny lifted Danni into the back. Maddie held her tightly. The truck started moving and Danny ran with it. The other Egyptians reached out their hands and Danny caught grip with a strong bulky shouldered man. He jerked Danny up with the other fleeing men and women. They sat in the back, in darkness, listening to the screams, running for their lives.

"Escaped as well did you?" a familiar voice said, 'where's Sam?"

**Sam**

Jack sat on his throne surrounded by soldiers. All their weapons were pointed at his head.

King Vlad, the English king said, "All this could have been avoided if you had just given me your kingdom jack."

Jack remained silent.

The doors banged open and two guards carried a woman through. Her dark black hair lay over her face but Jack knew immediately who she was. The soldiers threw her to the ground and his eyes widened.

Sam lifted her head with blood trickling down her mouth. Vlad circled around her and said, "Who is this beautiful young lady?"

Jack tried to stand but the soldiers held a gun to his throat.

"Please," he begged, "leave her out of this." He was thankful that his wife, son and Danni had escaped but Sam was just like family to him. He swallowed hard and Vlad said, "She must be important if the great king is begging."

Vlad flicked his finger and Jack was grabbed and shoved towards the door. He took one last look at Sam's determined and un scared face before being dragged to the torture chamber.

Vlad circled her again and finally said, "I have a few things to deal with in Egypt… for now… put her in the dungeons."

Sam glared at him and then was roughly lifted from the ground.

She jerked her hands away and spat, "Don't touch me… I know where the dungeons are."

Vlad chuckled and sat on Jack's throne. Sam walked past the doors followed by three soldiers. Every time they made to touch her she slapped them so they decided to leave her fare skin untouched.

They slammed the cell door closed. Sam was revolted by the condition of the room. Lice crunched under her feet and she wished she didn't walk around bare foot. The walls were slimy and smelt. Rats crawled across the floor and insects covered what looked like a human finger on the floor. Sam's skin crawled and she sat with her knees against her chest, determined not to be scared.

Her thoughts wondered to Danny, Maddie and Danni. Incredibly the only thing she could really think of was their safety. Where they out of town? She looked down at her hand and wished dearly she could transport back in time just to hold Danny's hand again. She sighed.

**Danny **

"Tucker?" Danny said happily.

Danni jumped into Tuck's arms sobbing.

"I'm glad you're ok," she finally said.

Tucker smiled momentarily and said again, "where's Sam?"

When no one answered his face became dark. He said to Danny, "I'm sorry man."

Danny nodded slowly and Tucker said, "I lost my parents."

Maddie gasped and shook her head sadly.

Danni whispered, "we are going back for Sam right? She wouldn't go on with out us!"

A tear slid down maddie's face and she held Danni close to her.

Danny's heart beat faster and he wanted more than anything to turn back to the city and get Sam. He knew, however, that he would be killed in a millisecond. One person against all the soldiers… it was insanity. But he might just try, yes… maybe…

Tucker seemed to read Danny's mind and cut in, "don't even think about it man. Sam's tough.. don't worry about her." He wasn't very convinced himself but he didn't want his best friend walking right into the _bad guys _hands.

Danny frowned but agreed.

The truck jerked and a man got out. It was pitch black outside and whispers could be heard. The truck driver quickly motioned for the men and woman in the truck to follow him. People soundlessly followed and piled into many carriages. Danny looked back and saw the cities lights. Smoke rose slowly into the sky but other than that the English attack was barley visible because they were miles away. In actual fact everything was uprooted, bodies were scattered around and English troops walked in and out of the streets.

The carriages started to pull away and Danny turned his back on the city… on Sam. They were entering the desert parts now. It was the only location safe from the English.

Tucker patted Danny's back slowly and said, "Don't worry."

Danny whispered, "How can I not?" Tucker sighed and they sat quietly only hearing the horses trotting feet on the ground.

**Sam **

She woke to the keys clanking on the jail bars. She slowly rubbed her arm which she had been lying on. How many days had she been in the cell? She couldn't count. They came for her a lot. Torturing her for no apparent reason. Sam's hair was matted and stuck to her face. Her amethyst eyes were hard and brave as two guards jerked her body out of the room.

They lead her into the same usual torture room where they cut her arms, burnt her legs, and threatened to cut out her eyes. She shivered at the thought.

They savagely tied her down to a chair and a man with a black mask walked into the room. Sam's eyes flickered for a moment with fear before returning to their normal state. For hours she sat screaming with sweat dropping from every inch of her body. Blood prickled down her legs and the guards finally came in. They didn't care about her fragile condition and through her back into the cell. She lay in a ball cradling herself. The pain slowly went away and turned to numbness but the memories remained. Days, weeks, how long was she in her stink hole smelling nothing but her own blood. Finally one day she was taken out into the yard. The fresh air made her eyes light up with joy and she smiled genuinely. Her smile vanished as she saw servants she had known in the palace on the ground in a line. She was shoved to the ground next to them.

One of the women tried to help her but the guard slammed his gun into her head. They starred at the ground trying to be brave. The guard loaded the gun and placed its metal barrel on the first servants head. He swallowed and Sam's breathe caught as the bullet was shot and his head flew back. He tumbled to the ground lifeless.

One by one Sam watched horrified. Bang. Her heart vibrated in her chest and she was now crying openly. She had a mixture of sadness and determination plastered on her face. The woman next to her whispered, "Long live the true king." The bullet shot off and slammed into her skull. Her eyes glazed and she dropped to the grass. The metal was slowly placed onto the back of Sam's head.

**Danny **

Days of walking had made everyone's feet bleed. The desert was far and wide, their guides tried to find the most suitable place to sleep but many were dying daily. Maddie was sick along with many others in their travelling group. If they came across a stray village they were to go in unnoticed and come out the other side. Running, hiding. Danni's usually vibrant face was losing it's colour and she spoke of Sam every second.

Tucker smiled sheepishly and picked Danni up.

"I'm sure Sam's just fine Danni," he said putting her under one of the very few blankets the group had. They were settled for the night under the stars on hard dry sand. There was nothing behind them in sight and nothing in front of them in sight.

Danni frowned, "no she's not, I can feel it." She paused, "Is Sam dead?"

"No," Danny said quickly his heart rate quickening. Maddie's sick head came up from her resting spot on the ground. She sniffed and looked at her son with sadness.

One of their guides who had been sitting 'watch' further back ran up the group shouting. The other guide stood and they spoke in hushed whispered before the one guide said, "I know we travelled all day, but we have to keep going."

A woman groaned and a man said, "Why? My wife's pregnant!"

The guide sighed and said, "an English troop is near… almost right on us."

Everyone jumped up immediately. Danni groaned as Danny lifted her onto his back and the group started walking again.

Even in the night the air was still and warm. A short man said to Danny, "You're the prince right?"

Danny nodded wordlessly.

The man said, "names Suey, but everybody calls me Su. I lost my parents, brother and sister when they attacked… "

"I'm sorry," Danny said.

The man looked at the ground grimly and swore, "I hate this damn walking. My feet's blisters have blisters and my face is bleeding from the sun burn."

Danny nodded and sighed.

The man hesitated but decided to ask, "what about your Fiance? I know the Pharaoh was captured, everyone knows that… and your sister Jazz was at College. Lucky girl.." he murmured quietly.

Danny felt his eyes burn and said, "Sam was taken by the soldiers at the palace."

The man patted his arm slowly careful not to wake Danni, who was sleeping on his back.

He whispered, "you must really love her."

Danny remained silent and they walked all through the night. Their tongues were beginning to burn from thirst and their empty stomachs were screaming from starvation. They hadn't eaten in three days, only the sick and young (like Maddie and Danni) were given tiny scraps of food, and that was **tiny**. The water skins were passed around once at day light and once at night. Everyone took 5 sips before passing on.

On the 22nd day of their travel the guide and his group bumped into another fleeing group. The English were attacking more frequently now that they had gained control of the major city. King Vlad was wasting no time at all.

An elderly woman in the other group gasped and said, "Daniel?? Sammie's fiancé??"

**YAY!! I really enjoyed writing this chapter… Don't worry Sam & Danny will reunite but it's gonna take a while and I ****haven't even introduced DASH! **

**Thanks to my fantabulous reviewers! ! ! U really keep the story coming… **

**NikiJane **

             


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10… Pharaoh Love **

**R&R **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. **

**NikiJane**

Granny squealed in delight.  
"That must mean my Sammie is here," She laughed from relief her old face lighting up with joy, "Where is she?"

Danny instinctively hugged the small old lady and she knew that Samantha wasn't with them.

She patted his back slowly.

"Who are you?" Maddie asked.

"I'm Samantha's Grandmother," Granny said bowing her head slightly to the queen.

Maddie's mouth dropped and Granny started to tell the story of when Jazz came to their house, then how she was taken to the working fields, etc.

Maddie gasped, "Sam's a…."

"Peasant." Tucker finished.

Maddie shook her head slowly, "I would never have guessed…" she sighed starting to cry, "The poor girl must have been frightened sick that we would find out."

Danny smiled and knew that his mom didn't care that Sam was a peasant… she loved her like her own daughter.

Granny coughed looking nervous, "Sammie isn't really a peasant… she grew up like one but she has noble blood."

Maddie's eyebrows scrunched, "explain please."

Granny sighed, "Samantha's last name is Manson… Her parents were Pamela and Jeremy Manson."

"No," Maddie gasped, "The nobles who were murdered."

"Pamela never liked me very much because I lived like a peasant and she never spoke with me. When Sammie's parents died she was three and I took her into my care. I was afraid the murderer would try to get her as well."

Maddie shook her head and then finally smiled, "it's wonderful to meet you."

Granny laughed, "Like wise…. Jazz is still at college isn't she?"

"Yes," Maddie sighed, "thank goodness."

Tucker nodded and Danni said, "Hi, my names Danni. Sam's my mommy…. Are you coming with our group now?"

Granny looked down at the small girl and said, "Hello, you can call me granny. And of course."

Danni hugged her legs and after a bit of waiting the groups departed. Granny left her group and joined the others.

She whispered to Danny, "Sam doesn't have a child."  
Danny laughed and explained the DannixSam situation. Granny nodded and swallowed her tears, "such a loving and caring girl… I don't know if you cared for my granddaughter at all but I know of many that will miss her."

_You don't know how much I cared for her, _Danny thought sadly.

He declared quickly, "she's not dead."

Granny smiled weakly and patted Danny's back.

**Sam **

Sam's whole body shivered as she felt the cold metal against her head. She swallowed waiting for the shot.

A handsome boy with golden hair ran down the stairs and out to the garden.

Vlad ran out after him, "You are!"

The boy rolled his eyes, "of course I'm not."

"DASH!!!" Vlad screamed, "you have to!"

Dash sighed and the soldiers that had moments ago been shooting prisoners stood at attention for the royals.

Sam's heart lifted at the thought of living to breathe for a few more seconds.

Dash looked at the bodies for the first time and said, "clean up this mess."

The English servants rushed forward to take away the bodies.

Vlad looked at Sam and said, "Kill her already."

Dash looked at Sam and even through her days in prison her beauty was amazing.

"There dad," Dash said pointing at Sam, "I'll marry her."

"What!" Sam and Vlad both shouted.

Vlad thought for a moment and then he said, "What's your name?"

Sam didn't speak.

"WHO ARE YOU!" he shouted.

The gun was pointed at her had again and Sam said slowly, "Samantha."

Vlad suddenly began to grin and he slapped the guard with the gun over his head.

"How could you even think of executing her! She's Daniel's fiancé.'

Dash corrected his father, "ex-fiancé."

Sam's mouth dropped, "No, I refuse. Put the gun to my head and pull the trigger."

"Nonsense," Vlad said, "servants, get Samantha cleaned up and ready for dinner."

Sam was escorted away looking shocked.

Vlad whispered, "This will make Daniel absolutely furious."

**Danny **

Danny sat in the ground next to Danni. She was playing in the hard sand and complaining about the blisters on her feet.

The sun was blazing hot, even in the afternoon. A man came running through the camp shouting, "did you hear? Did you hear?"

Everyone sat up to listen.

"Samantha of France is engaged to the English Prince Dash!"

Danny's heart froze and many people shouted protests into the air. Danni jumped up, "But Sam wouldn't do that… she loves Danny."

Danny didn't believe the last part of Danni's sentence but he did believe that Sam wasn't marrying Dash on purpose.

Maddie cursed under her breathe and Granny started to pray for her granddaughter.

Danny smothered his face in his hands.

Tucker walked over to him and said, "I'm sorry man."

Danny nodded and said, "at least she's ok."

"Knowing Sammie," Granny said to them, "she would rather be killed than marry into that evil."

Maddie broke down into incredible sobbing, "and… what's become… of my Jack!!" she cried even more and Danni and Granny comforted her.

**Jack **

Jack's large figure sat on the bed in his cell. His eyes were red and blood was coming out of every corner of his body. He wished Vlad wasn't so demented to just carry on torturing him. He wanted to be dead… The pain was incredible and he was amazed at his own strength to go on. He sighed thinking of poor Sam. He loved that girl so much. He wondered if Danny had heard of the engagement… he chuckled softly imagining Sam glaring at Dash on their wedding day. He sighed again the happiness completely gone. Where was his family? Where they ok? Had Jazz heard of the attack? His Egypt was being run by the damn British and he couldn't do a think about it. He needed his army but his soldiers were to spread out and everything was in disorder. Vlad had already gained control of most of the kingdom and his power was growing. Egypt had lost… England had WON!

**Jazz **

Jazz tied her long red hair into a sloppy bun and threw her clothes into a small bag. She slung it over her shoulder and slipped out her dorm window. She looked back a few minutes later to see her school disappearing as a dot. She looked into the horizon and whispered, "I'm coming."

**I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Thanks to my AMAZING reviewers!! **

**NikiJane**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Pharaoh Love**

**`nikijane`**

**R&R **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. **

**Jazz**

Something doesn't feel right. That butterflies/ slimy/ bad feeling was in the pit of my stomach. I knew… I knew before Mrs. Krawly came up to my room and smiled sadly, I knew before Mr. Sayle called me into his office and I knew before that fateful moment where they told me what had happened.

They played the perfect role, they looked so sad but why would they care… My father was being held prisoner and no one knew what had happened to him, the rest of my family and apparently some younger child was on the run and no one knew where they were and Sam……. I didn't even want to think what my best friend has been through. Now she was being forced to Marry Prince Dash. DASH!!!

I walked down through the desert… two weeks of traveling had been very boring thus far and I was getting close to the Egyptian border. My mind wondered to thoughts of Tucker…. No one could tell me anything about Tucker Foley. His parents had been found dead…. Pain shot through my heart… the Foleys hadn't even known yet. They hadn't known that I loved their son and I wanted to marry him… I loved them as well but now they were just gone.

In less than a few minutes everyone I cared about was torn apart and I had no idea where they are or if they are alive. I saw the border coming up and I knew that the only thing I needed to do right now was find Danny and I definitely was going to…

**Danny**

"Come on," I said quietly helping granny come over a large hill we'd just crossed.

"I'm alright," she said clearly and walked the rest of the way breathing heavily from exhaustion.

Danny sighed… at least he knew were Sam got her determination from.

"We're there," Tucker said staring at the small village they were going to call home.

All the refugees sighed and people trudged forward. The village chief greeted them happily and quickly got them all food. He showed them to their new house.

Danny, Maddie, Tucker, Granny and Danni were all staying together. The space was cramped but it was better than nothing.

_**5 days later… **_

Danni and I finished picking the carrots and planted more seeds in their garden. It was in front of their small house and their main source of food.

Maddie and granny were busy knitting while Tucker ran around like a bafoon trying to catch a chicken in the kraal.

"I wonder what Sam's doing," Danni mused quietly when she put down her basket of carrots. She wiped her brow feeling sweaty and tired.

Danny pretended not to hear her and started cutting the carrots.

"Carrot salad again… joy," tucker said sarcastically. Her rolled his eyes and looked at the long orange things with disgust.

"Stop whining," Danni snapped.

Tucker shrugged.

"Did you catch that chicken yet?" Danny asked putting the carrots into a bowl. He washed them off.

Tucker growled, "No… blasted thing is so fast. We'll just eat the little bit of ham we have left."

Granny was quiet as she knitted away slowly. She listened to the three people inside.

Maddie sighed and put down the needles. She was busy making socks.

Maddie looked out into the horizon sighing again.

"Dinners ready," Danni called from inside.

"Coming sweetheart," Granny said standing up.

Maddie followed behind her into their small little house. The walls were good and held but were made from grass and hard mud. The roof never leaked and their garden was growing outside. They slept on blankets in one of the rooms and they had a small kitchen with counters. A table was in the corner and chairs were around them.

The table was quiet as everyone ate.

Danny cleared his throat and said, "I've decided I'm going to go get a job in the center of the village."

Maddie frowned, "Isn't it dangerous there."

Danny only nodded and Tucker said, "I'll go too… I'm sick of not doing anything. There are too many memories that keep haunting me." He didn't have to say the words… everyone thought of Sam and of Mr. and Mrs. Foley.

"I think that's a good idea," Granny said, "we need money for food… we can't eat these carrots for ever and our live stock has run out… The gardens growing but it will take at least another month or two to produce actually eatable food."

Danni looked out the window blocking the noise from these people out of her mind. She was so angry at her stupid family. They didn't even want to speak about Sam anymore. HER MOMMY! How could they act as if she was dead… she wasn't!

"I wonder what mommy's doing?" she whispered.

Everyone pretended not to hear her.

**Sam**

"Don't touch me," I spat at Dash. He smirked and trailed his finger along my jaw. He was grinning evilly and said, "don't you feel like going up to my room dear Samantha."

I gasped and slapped his hand away, "don't you dare."

Dash only continued to smirk. His hands wrapped around my small waist and he hoisted me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN! STOP!" Dash walked up and into his room. He slammed me against the bed and pulled at my dress lifting it over my head. I screamed but couldn't get out of his strong arms.

"DANNY!" I shouted pleading into the air, "DANNY!!" Dash shoved his mouth onto mine stopping my screams. It was like smoldering rocks and i lay frozen as he bit my lip and trailed kisses down my neck and to my chest. He yanked the corset open and i started screaming again.

I grabbed the closest object near me and slammed it into his head. He shouted angrily and his father walked into the room.

Vlad smirked at the half naked Sam and said, "you have to wait until after the wedding Dash… then you can do whatever you want with her."

Dash looked over Sam's curves hungrily.

He kissed me roughly and whispered, "we'll wait until our wedding night." Then he left leaving a trembling and terrified Sam behind him.

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I'm moving to the states in like one week and everything's chaos here! I've been crying and saying by to everyone. Its short yeah, but they'll get longer. I'm trying to think of how to do the next chapter. I know what I want to happen I'm just not sure how its all going to come out… I guess we'll all see. **

**NikiJane**

**Review please **

**Xoxo gossip girl (I've been watching to much of that show lately ********) **


	12. Chapter 12

**So I suddenly had a brain blast thing (you know that type of Jimmy Neutron moment) and I know what I want to do in this chapter. No, Danny and Sam don't get reunited (sniff*sniff) I can't wait for that moment though. Anyway, it's all building up to it so be patient. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters. **

**I need at least 7 reviews before I publish my next chapter, I'm evil like that, sorry. **

**NikiJane**

**Jazz**

The breeze brushed my hair away from my face and I looked around the village I had stumbled upon. My stomach was screaming for food and I walked around the center of the village. It was a bustling and busy little place with a large marketing area. I payed for some bread and guzzled it down selfishly.

I was tired and dirty and hopeless. What had I thought? Find Danny when the entire armada of English soldiers couldn't find him… as if. This was becoming impossible and Sam's wedding was approaching with accelerating speed. To be exact it's happening in three days! Three days!!! Everything was dull in my eyes at the moment. I'd lost the love of my life, my dad was probably dead, my kingdom and home was invaded, my brother was missing with my mom and my best friend was getting married to a man that would ruin her life forever. I was scared for her…

This village was cozy, I thought for a second about stopping. I could just give up and stay here and make a home. I could pretend that I didn't care… but I shoved that stupid thought out of my mind. I was the only one who could do anything and I was the dam smartest person in my college! I could do this.

I held my bag more tightly over my shoulder and suddenly two boys came running down the street.

"YOU DESTROYED MY CARRIAGE!" a fat man behind them shouted.

"sorry!" a very recognizable voice shouted and they both ran past me. I froze in shock and then rushed after them.

"STOP!!!" I shrieked terrified that I might lose them or that I was imagining them.

Both boys froze and turned slowly. My brother had stubble and looked older than the last time I saw him. My fiancé was starring at me like I was a ghost. I dropped my bag and wrapped my arms around his neck and slapped my lips against his. Our tears mixed together and I heard Danny's joyous and relieved laughter next to us. Tucker held my waist tightly and ran his tongue along my lips. I giggled and hugged him more tightly.

I pulled away gasping. They were both laughing like maniacs and smiling broadly.

"Where's mom?" I asked anxiously.

"back at our house with Sam's granny," Danny said smiling at me.

I nodded happily and then my face went serious, "now try to explain to me why you haven't left to save Sam?!"

**Sam**

I ate the eggs in front of me slowly and ate quietly with out a word. Vlad was discussing something with Dash and they ended up in another one of their little fights. I tried to picture Danny's face to ease the pain in my chest. My wedding day was in three days. My dress was bought and the cakes were extravagant and special. I wanted to punch Dash square in the mouth but I had lost all spirit and hope. I didn't even care when he touched my face or made a disgusting remark. My life alittle while ago didn't even seem to exist. The walls around me were closing in and I felt like I was suffocating.

The day past easily with more wedding planning and my face felt stiff from no smiling. I slid into my bed and lay there staring at the ceiling.

_GET UP! _A voice screamed in my head, _GET OUT! _I blinked rapidly and tried to remember who that voice belonged to. I sighed, it was Danny's voice. I lay quietly and then suddenly my mind was made up. I quietly got up and dressed into shorts and a shirt. I slipped out the door and made my way stealthily towards the dungeons.

**Jazz**

"you all sound crazy," I stated simply to my mother, granny, Tucker and Danny.

"Jazz," Danny groaned and I saw the pain clearly on his face

"WE NEED TO GO GET HER!" I screamed, "MAYBE WE CAN GET DAD ASWELL AND…"

"Jasmine," Maddie said clearly irritated, "your father and Samantha are a lost cause and..." she trailed off.

"AND SO IS EGYPT!" I screamed, "that's what you wanted to say!"

"yes," Maddie sighed.

I shook my head, "no,no,no…."

"you have to accept it darling," Maddie whispered.

I screamed and ran out of the house. I starred up at the starry sky and tried to image who would let this happen to us.

"jazz," Danny said from behind me.

He had obviously come to make me 'feel' better.

I whirled around and said venomously, 'do you even care about her?"

He flinched.

I shook my head and snapped, "imagine her pleading for you. Imagine _him _touching her and _kissing her! _ Imagine him forcing…"

He clamped his hand over my mouth and muttered, "fine… but we don't tell mom."

My eyes went wide and I gasped and hugged him, "thank you."

"I'm not doing it for you," he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"let's go," Tucker said appearing next to Danny.

"Eavesdropper," I said grinning and he stuck out his tongue playfully.

"into the fire we walk," Danny muttered and we quickly grabbed a few things and left, only leaving a note for dear granny and mom.

**Sam**

I rubbed my saw hand that I had just used to punch out a guard and steal his keys. I unlocked Jack's cell and stepped in. The room smelt like blood and I gasped when I saw him. The once jolly and wonderful pharaoh was covered in blood and deep cuts.

He looked at me amazed, he probably thought I was a dream. He groggily said, "sam?"

"I'm getting you out of here," I whispered unlocking his chained arms. HE felll in a huge heap on the floor.  
"come on Jack," I muttered trying to help him up, "we don't have much time."

He blinked rapidly and still starred dazed at me.  
"COME ON!" I hissed in a loud whisper.

He shook his head trying to clear the fog in his brain and he stood on his own. He groaned slightly but still said, "lets go Sammie."

I smiled and helped move him quickly down the halls. I kept my eyes open for any sign of guards but thankfully we didn't run into anyone. It was too good to be true. I got him onto the waiting carriage I had prepared and told the driver to go (people will do anything for money). He nodded and I climbed in but suddenly a hand grabbed my ankle and jerked me back.  
"GOOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed and the driver did, he was probably more scared of being caught as a traitor than anything else. I watched them speed away and screamed at rough hands continuously hit my stomach.

"What were you thinking!" Dash shouted angrily into my face.

"MONSTER," Vlad spat and kicked me.

I lay still feeling lost and alone yet with pride from my accomplishment. This was just like in the working fields except this time there was no Danny to protect me from the king's wrath.

**Maddie **

"They're gone," I sobbed clutching at the note in my hand for dear life. The only thing I had left was gone and they were in awful danger.

Granny cried in a terrified voice, "Gone! What do you mean gone??"  
"GONE!" I sobbed feeling the last bit of my heart being ripped away from me.

"Danni!" Granny shouted for the young girl. We were both quiet and Granny looked around startled. She ran through the rooms and cmae back looking white and grim, "she's gone too."

"Danni," I gasped and started sobbing louder and rocking back and forth on the balls of me feet.

**Danni's followed Jazz, Danny and Tucker. Sam's getting married in the next chapter! Where will Jack go? **

**at least 6 reviews before the next update, **

**NikiJane**


End file.
